


My Soulmate Is On Death Row

by Cassandra0114



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 and Heroes Reborn characters are supporting roles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Court Martial, F/M, Military Science Fiction, Monarchy, Near Death, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra0114/pseuds/Cassandra0114
Summary: "My soulmate is the first and only prince of this Empire to be put on death row, and no one can do anything about it."This is a memoir written from 2021 to 2023 by the male protagonist's girlfriend and soulmate, who has been with him through the darkest days on his journey to fight for justice. Would they make it to the final expected destination, or half-way perish in the name of love?(Read Vietnamese versionhere)
Relationships: Carlos Gutierrez/Farah Nazan, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Original Male Character/Author
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Every chapter's format:  
> [Title]  
> [Note] (explanation of acronyms, etc.)  
> [Point Of View] (Author as Female Lead, Omniscient, Third person singular, etc.)  
> \+ POV may change between chapters or even within a chapter.  
> \+ Though written in a biographical/memoir style, this is a fictional work. All characters, places and organization names in the story are unreal or only based loosely on the reality. Please do not take things seriously and just enjoy the work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the story's background.

POV: Author as Female Lead

**June 4 th, 2021…**

In the early years of my youth, I did not have the habit of writing a diary until my soulmate encountered a life-changing event which has left a lot of consequences. As a way to relieve stress from the incident, I started to retreat into my own shell by writing about what has happened ever since. Tonight sitting by the bed lamp, upon opening the diary I realize the last page has been filled with my messy handwriting. 

_"It's time to buy a new notebook,"_ I tell myself, _"and this time I'll write a memoir."_

This decision is made in time, I suppose, right before another life-changing event of us both – the literal Judgment Day. After the closure of this five-year investigation at 11 A.M. tomorrow, millions of citizens in this nation will be informed of whether their Prince, the first and only one to be on death row by far, would survive. Ironic, isn't it? The life of a royal blood is at risk, but no one, including the Emperor, can do anything to change it. Why so? 

It all dates back to a stormy night in 2016. Twenty-six-year-old Sublieutenant Spencer (Spens) Alonso was leading his fellow soldiers on a mission to China's Guangdong province, where they had to rescue four dissident scientists from the tyranny's imprisonment. Had there not been that fateful night, he would be sitting at a dining table now, with me on the other side, enjoying our favorite spaghetti at a cozy restaurant. But hell no! That was just one of a few beautiful dreams of mine during the past five years. In reality, he is sitting on a rusty chair in a cold cell with two dim light bulbs overhead, trying to finish his lengthy Engineering book. 

At this point, let us zoom out slightly to see the bigger picture. Mr. Alonso was a soldier and an imperial family member of Naam Yut Empire, a nation established in 1942 in Speculosphere – Earth's mirror planet in another universe. Yes, your eyes are right, we are aliens – human aliens. To be exact, he was Prince of Cho – one of the Empire's eight vassal states; each has its own government but receives military protection from us. 

Raised in a manor situated along the eastern seashore, the Prince received strict education from some of the nation's best scholars during his childhood. At the age of twenty-two, he was granted this title and land by Emperor Alfonso – his great-grandfather. He had been a highly respected royal member since his birth, partly because he was third in line of succession to the throne, only after his grandfather Frederick and his father Wesley. That meant, my soulmate was an Emperor-to-be (perhaps not until his father's death in sixty years, though, for our life expectancy is usually above a hundred). 

Having much privilege, however, it was his charisma and dedication to community service that helped the Prince win people's heart. With such background, he could have enjoyed his easy life as a nobleman, but he did not. He chose a tougher path: joining the military. After a dozen years at three famous schools in his neighborhood, he was able to decide his lifelong career, thanks to three summer camps in TQT Teenage Military Centre. 

DM Space Rangers College was his next destination for tertiary education. Graduating at the top of his class, Warrant Officer Alonso worked as a navigator for three years on an aircraft carrier. He was just promoted to Sublieutenant in 2015 due to excellence in the Navy and then returned to his major – Space Rangers – to be a platoon leader. This was where danger arose.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all the sorrows started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. PRC: People's Republic of China.  
> 2\. Gly: giga light-year, a unit of length used to express astronomical distances. 1 Gly = 5.88 x 10^21 miles.  
> 3\. Stealth: A function that makes soldiers invisible in front of enemies.  
> 4\. mph: miles per hour.  
> 5\. amor: Spanish for "love", "lover".

POV: Omniscient

**April 2016…**

After a long travel from Speculosphere to Earth via a space tunnel, Spencer and a squad of his platoon landed on a rural area in Guangdong, then sneaked into the lion's den invisibly. 

_"Eddie, compare the time."_ Spencer looked at his watch. 

_"It's 9 P.M. April 27th, 2016 in PRC [1]'s Guangdong."_ Sergeant Edmundo (Eddie) Díaz reported. 

_"Wow, we've just travelled a hundred Gly [2] away from home!"_ Corporal Carlos Gutiérrez whispered excitedly. 

_"Shhhhh… lower your voice."_ Eddie warned as they went past the grand hall. 

_"Don't worry, they can't hear us. Any jet lag, everyone?"_ Spencer asked with a smile. 

_"Of course not. We weren't even on a plane, chief."_ Eddie shrugged. _"But space shuttle lag? Yes, a little bit."_

_"Good. Now Eddie, you lead a fireteam to the west, I'll take care of the east. We'll see again in 15 minutes."_ The leader ordered when they arrived at a T-junction inside the building. 

_"Chief, I'm just a medic…"_ Eddie looked confused. 

_"I know, but you're the second highest ranking soldier here… And I trust your ability. So should you."_ Spencer affirmed and saw Eddie nod. 

Each of them led a fireteam to a different wing of the building and started searching cell by cell for the dissidents. With Stealth[3] mode on, they swiftly acted, took down a platoon of guards and succeeded rescuing some scientists. They needed to go before clashing with the enemy's backup in five minutes. 

_"Eddie, talk to me."_ Spencer called on the radio. 

_"All done, chief. Let's get the hell outta here."_ Eddie responded. 

They joined again at the building's back gate. 

_"Oh Eddie, you've got two? I thought one on your side and three on mine."_ Spencer looked surprised when he counted the number of people they had just rescued. 

_"Oh, turns out this woman has a twin sister staying in the same cell and both have identical first names when romanized. They're not going anywhere without each other."_ Eddie explained. 

_"Is she also a scientist?"_

_"No… an athlete."_

_"Our intel unit's a bit slack, I guess."_ Spencer smirked. _"It's OK, wing it. Take her too."_

Unfortunately, just when they nearly completed their mission, troubles appeared. Bad weather caused some glitches in the space tunnel, leading to its malfunction. Spencer's smart watch beeped to alert him that the tunnel would completely close in fifteen minutes. 

_"Uh oh, something's wrong, Eddie."_

_"Yes, chief?"_

_"Look, it normally closes… only when we press the button."_ Spencer gasped and showed Eddie the watch. _"But this time… it's automatically closing…"_

_"Geeez, what now?"_ Eddie asked. 

_"How fast can you run?"_

_"8 mph [4]. Can we make it?" _

_"Probably."_

They ran towards a forest where the tunnel was awaiting. 

_"Hurry hurry, they're half a mile behind."_ Carlos shouted. 

_"Cover the athlete by any means."_ Eddie told the soldiers. 

_"Shame on me, I should've prepared some extra chips."_ Spencer exclaimed. 

The leader was upset because this mission had initially been planned for rescuing four dissidents, but upon departure from the den, he discovered there were five. That meant, they did not have enough gadgets for everybody. 

_"Sorry chief,"_ said Eddie. 

_"Not your fault, it's mine. I didn't expect the worst situation."_

_"But it's my decision to take both of the twins,"_ Eddie replied. 

_"And that's a right decision, man! Proud of you."_ The leader patted his shoulder. 

Thinking on his feet, Spencer removed a chip from his uniform and stuck it on the athlete's shirt. Then, he took a loaded magazine out of his trousers pocket and attached it to his gun. 

_"Alright everybody, make sure your chips have Stealth mode turned on. The enemy won't see you at all."_ He instructed the dissidents. 

_"How about you, chief?"_ Carlos gave him a questioning look. 

_"You know we're not obliged to take all of them. Just leave her back."_ Someone muttered. 

_"No! It’s not what Alonso's platoon would do…"_ Spencer assured. _"The bond of blood can't never be cut. They trust us, lean on us, we can't let them down like that."_

_"If she gets caught again, she'll die for sure."_ Eddie added. 

_"So what do we do now?"_ Carlos panicked. 

_"You guys go first and call for backup, I'll try to pin them down till you come back."_

_"It might take a day, chief."_

Eddie gripped Spencer's arm. The sergeant had a point, for it usually took twelve hours to go from Earth to Speculosphere and vice versa. 

_"Then you'd better move your ass! Or else we're all gonna stuck here."_ Spencer got impatient. 

_"Where's your teamwork spirit, chief? We'll fight together or die together. I'm not leaving you behind,"_ Carlos said boldly, _"you're a royal…"_

_"I don't give a shit!"_ Spencer interrupted him, _"On the battlefield, there's no identity, only discipline."_

_"Chief…"_ They all spoke up, hoping the leader would change his mind. 

_"Don't care who I am back home. Right now, we're all servants of the Empire. No life's more precious than others."_ He looked into Carlos' eyes decisively. 

_"Alright chief, let me stay instead."_ Eddie begged as they kept running. _"I took them, I'll be responsible."_

_"Dammit Eddie. First Carlos and now you? Look at me… look at me!"_

Spencer turned around and grabbed Eddie's head, pulled it closer until two foreheads almost touched. 

_"Remember what they taught you at the training camp? The captain goes down with the ship."_ He said firmly. _"I'll bear all the consequences."_

Spencer forcefully pushed Eddie ahead. The sergeant started running with hesitation. 

_"Chief, this is suicide."_ He looked back and shouted as the chief’s footstep sounds behind him started to fade. 

_"This is an order!"_ Spencer pointed the gun towards his men, threatening them. 

Without a trace, Eddie and Carlos reluctantly led the squad into the forest and finally reached the tunnel before its complete shutdown. Spencer, after parting ways with his men at the forest edge, intentionally ran in a different direction and made noise to attract the enemy. 

_"Zai nar (That way)!"_

Just as he had expected, some soldiers noticed and let off a couple of volleys, all of which he managed to dodge. In the dark, a pair of infrared glasses gave him as good an eyesight as that of a wolf. 

_"Gei wo zhan zhu (Stop right there)!"_ They shouted into the endless blackness. 

The enemy kept chasing for the next hour; Spencer kept firing and firing till the last ice bullet, taking down a whole platoon. Anyone shot by him was instantly frozen, creating human-shaped ice obstacles on the way. The foes had a hard time keeping pace with him, for they often stumbled over their comrades' slippery bodies in the dark. 

No matter how courageous Spencer was, he was still a mortal with (limited) gadgets. The long hunt gradually stole his strength away; he knew for sure he would be down at any time. But above all, he knew he had to keep running and fighting, for he still had someone waiting for him at home. Before every mission, he always made a promise to be back safe and had always kept it. 

The enemy's countless shots finally made their way to the target. Spencer felt a stinging pain in his left thigh, abruptly knelt down moaning. 

_"Ahhh… crap."_

Blood started to drip onto the already wet soil. 

_"Great, not femoral artery."_ He thought, thanking God that the bullet only impaled into the saddlebag of his outer thigh, a safe position with much fat. _"Luckily Eddie taught me this earlier, or I'll die of panic attack before bleeding out."_

He took a T-shirt out of his backpack and wrapped it tightly on the open wound. Then, he limped to a bush and continued firing the last bullets. 

The bullet staying in a safe place did not guarantee a pain-free experience. Without a tourniquet, blood kept dripping out and the agonizing wound kept tormenting him. He felt a little faint. After a while, flashbacks started to appear in his mind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Ya taking another tour, son?"_ Prince Wesley asked while sticking his eyes into the newspaper. 

_"Yes, papi. I'll go right after the holiday."_ Spencer replied. 

_"Okay."_

_"Uhm… I’ll be back soon… in August."_

He stood stiff, having not much to say. Communication between his father and him has always been like this, lack and awkward. 

_"Whatever you do, remember what I always tell you."_ The older Prince stared at his son for a few seconds. _"Live up to our family's name."_

_"Yes, I promise."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Spencer blinked his eyes and woke up on another windy day. Engines were roaring loudly in the azure sky. He saw himself in a Space Ranger uniform, holding a heavy backpack with one arm, the apple of his eyes with the other. 

_"When ya coming back?"_

_"Soon. The tour's gonna end in August. Wait for me, amor [5]." _

_"Please stay safe."_ The 'amor' caressed his left cheek. 

They kissed goodbye and exchanged the last loving sight before Spencer boarded the plane. Her sweet voice faded in his head to make room for the humming sound of the jet, noisy, but comfortable. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Sharp sounds of gunshot pulled him back to where he was. Enough for memories! He had to keep fighting. 

But he felt tired. He was exhausted. 

_"No, Cassie's waiting for me at home."_

With all the strength he had left, Spencer stood up and fired continuously, freezing all the soldiers in his sight. Fifteen minutes later, when a hundred rounds in the last magazine ran out, he happened to find a dry well in the forest and jumped down. 

_"Ouch."_ He hissed when the fall ignited another burning ache in his thigh. 

He looked around and above. Under this inky sky, the well could temporarily shelter him from the enemy's fire until sunrise, but not any longer. Preparing for the worst situation, he cut out the name tag and badges from his uniform and backpack, then shredded them using a combat knife. He then took off his dog tags and used a lighter to gently burn their surface containing his personal information until the letters could no longer be read. Finally, he activated his gun's auto-destruction button and tried to sleep while waiting for it to dissolve on the damp floor. 

When dawn spread its first sunlight rays over the well, two platoons of Chinese soldiers found him and encircled the shelter in no time. Like someone said, "Quantity has a quality all its own," Spencer knew there was no point fighting back. He snatched a small object attached to the inside of his shirt collar and swallowed it. Then, he calmly stood straight with both hands up. 

_"Zhua la ta (Grab him),"_ said the commander. 

The soldiers threw a rope down the well for him to climb up. As soon as he reached the ground, Spencer heard numerous thuds and felt pain all over his torso. They handcuffed, blindfolded and dragged him into a military van that ran to Guangxi province. 

Now that five years have passed, he still does not know how many times he had passed out and come to during the journey. But sitting in prison at the moment, he knows one thing: that was just the beginning of a long nightmare. 


End file.
